


Singular

by strawberriez8800



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, For the bingo rarepair challenge, Hint of Tommy/Alfie, Series 3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriez8800/pseuds/strawberriez8800
Summary: Alfie tugs on Tatiana's  silver chain, pulls her down towards him. “Something you should know, princess,” he says, mouth brushing against the shell of her ear, “I’m not in the habit of sharing, am I now.”She grins a feral grin. “Not even with Tommy Shelby?”For the Peaky Blinders Rare-pair Bingo Challenge 2020
Relationships: Tatiana Petrovna/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Singular

**Author's Note:**

> Alfie and Tatiana, because why not? They're fun as fuck.
> 
> For the 2020 rare-pair bingo challenge. This one-shot checks off 'Exhibitionism' and 'Oral Sex' from [my bingo grid](https://i.imgur.com/Q9e8DN8.png/).

There are more things in life that Alfie has done than the ones he has not.

What he hasn’t done is fuck royalty; well, this had been true up until a week ago at least. A week ago when he valued 70,000 pounds worth of sweets along with a Russian princess.

Now, fucking royalty is something Alfie can say he has indeed done, and he’d be bloody lying if he said he didn’t want to do it again.

Tatiana is much of the same mind, because on this fine morning at Alfie’s bakery, she’s walking around stark-fucking-naked as she appraises his rum, looking more expensive than all the diamonds in that vault of hers.

A bead of sapphire hangs on a silver chain around her neck. It’s the only thing she’s wearing and despite it all, the jewellery is discreet—modest, even. Everything she isn’t, frankly. Which is why Alfie’s rather surprised she isn’t wearing one as big as her head instead. 

Ollie stares at her, slack-jawed as she strolls into Alfie’s office. He looks away, or tries to, anyway, and Alfie rolls his eyes. Child. “Fuck off out of here,” he says to Ollie, who scurries off after another glance at Tatiana.

“That was mean,” she says, teasing, after Ollie is gone. “He could’ve joined us.” She saunters over to Alfie and swipes the papers off of his desk to make room for herself. They fall unceremoniously to the floor, scattering loose. It’s going to be a fucking bitch to clean up later, but Alfie can’t bring himself to care right now.

Alfie tugs on her silver chain, pulls her down towards him. “Something you should know, princess,” he says, mouth brushing against the shell of her ear, “I’m not in the habit of sharing, am I now.”

She grins a feral grin. “Not even with Tommy Shelby?” 

What the fuck does Tommy have to do with anything?

Alfie entertains her regardless. “Well he’s an exception, isn’t he.” He sees the glint in her eyes, and adds—“What, do you want to get fucked by both of us at the same time?”

She says nothing, leans back on his desk until she’s propped up on her elbows. Her gaze says more than enough, and Alfie leans over her and gives her a sloppy kiss that brings a low sigh out of her. “Tommy’s not here, darling.” He smirks against the corner of her mouth, takes her into another kiss. He slides his palm up along her thigh, slow and deliberate, until his thumb is brushing over her cunt. “And he won’t be here for another—” he glances at the clock “—twenty minutes.”

(Usually, Alfie would say Tommy is worth waiting twenty minutes for. Not now, though.)

“Fuck him,” Tatiana says. 

In this context, ‘Fuck Tommy’ seems quite up for interpretation. Two sorts, mainly. Alfie is fine with either, except Tommy isn’t actually here yet so it’s all rather hypothetical.

Tatiana grabs Alfie by the hair and brings his lips down on hers firmly. “Such a beautiful mouth hidden under this beard,” she murmurs, voice rough. “I like kissing this mouth.”

He obliges, or tries to, but she stops him with a palm on his chest. “But I’d like this—” she runs her fingers over his bottom lip “—on me even more.” She drops her gaze, and Alfie understands.

The thing is, Alfie doesn’t usually prefer to fuck women. Most of them are too—soft. Men, on the other hand, he can fuck and throw around without wondering if he might accidentally hurt them. But Tatiana—there’s something about her and it’s not because of her royal blood. Something baser. And he likes it very much. 

Alfie drags his mouth down the line of her throat, the curves of her breasts, the plane of her stomach. Sucks on her skin against his teeth, licks a messy path, listens to her giggle where it tickles. He pauses by her hipbone, bites down hard on it and hears an abrupt thud when she throws her head back against his desk in surprise. Alfie doesn’t linger long, and when his lips part with her hip there’s a wet pink mark on it.

His brand. It looks good on her.

Alfie lingers above her cunt, blows a playful puff of air and watches her squirm. The impatience on her face is fucking delightful and she lets out a low hiss. “Get on with it,” she says, and he’s about to properly go down on her when she grinds up against his mouth. Alfie gets a face full of Tatiana, and doesn’t stop getting a face full of her because she holds him in her hands as she fucks his mouth slowly, like there’s two lifetimes ahead of them. 

Alfie stays still, hands on her thighs as she continues to fuck him like this. And before he knows it an urgency has slipped between them and she’s grinding against his mouth hard and fast and eager. 

(He’s never had a woman gone on him in such a manner before, and little did he expect it would be _this_ absurdly marvelous.)

Tatiana comes against him; her orgasm pulses through her and she screams, fucking _screams_ and for a moment Alfie wonders if someone’s going to think he’s killed her in his office.

She lays spent on his desk, lifts a hand and Alfie thinks—god, yes, finally, because his cock has been pitifully neglected at this point. 

But she doesn’t touch him.

What she does, however, is slip two fingers up her cunt. All methodical, her movements. Alfie stares at her, speechless, because what the fuck is happening right now, and it’s not long before she slowly pulls out a gold necklace, wet and glistening. The length of it exits her, and Alfie can’t tear his gaze away, because fuck knows when the next time will be before he can see such a spectacle again.

After what seems like a good fucking minute but probably is much shorter than that, her fingers tug the last of the gold chain out of her, and the muscles of her jaw tense as she exhales through gritted teeth. 

At the end of the necklace is a piece of sapphire so large Alfie was fucking impressed she’d kept it inside of her this entire time—

She drops the jewellery into his hand. “You don’t need to pay for this one,” she says, then shrugs and adds, “actually, you already did, Mr Solomons.”

Rising from Alfie’s desk, she gives him a peck on the cheek and walks out of his office.

That’s when Alfie notices Tommy on the other side of the door, who’s watching Tatiana stroll out with a raised eyebrow. 

“What the fuck,” Tommy says, voice flat, as he enters.

“Beats me,” Alfie mutters, disgruntled, because despite the very real, very large, and very wet sapphire in his hand, his cock remains _unattended_. “Come here,” he says to Tommy. 

“Why?” Tommy asks, but his eyes follow the line of Alfie’s body until they pause at Alfie’s hard cock beneath his pants. “Ah, Tatiana.”

“Russian princesses,” Alfie says.

Tommy walks over to Alfie, a smirk toying at his lips. “She’s never left me like this.”

“Well, has she dug a fucking sapphire out of her cunt for you?”

The look on Tommy’s face says no. 


End file.
